The Path to Power
by SomeknowmeasXeno
Summary: A short story. Based in the Xenoverse saga.


"Login confirmed: Welcome, patroller Squesh. Start-up settings beginning. 200 times Earth gravity now in effect. Training bots active. Session begins in 3... 2... 1. Commence session." The room's lights turned red, as the countless hovering tureet bots around the room charged up their shots. The 5 foot 10 noseless woman with lavender skin and short, spiky and unkempt dark blue hair stood in the centre of the room opened her eyes, her eye color magenta, and then performed a series of backflips to avoid the laser fire headed for her previous position. She was dressed only in a pair of black gym shorts with a black sports bra. The woman backflipped again as the bots charged up their next shots, this time high enough that she flew over one of the said machines. She landed on the wall of the room and then leapt straight back off of it to fly straight at the training bot she had backflipped over: punching through it and ripping out its power core before roundhouse kicking the broken machine into one of its fellow training bots: resulting in a small explosion as the alien woman landed back on the ground, tossing the power core in her left hand aside as she rose up and countless blasts headed straight for her from the remaining machines. Squesh narrowed her eyes as a skin-close purple aura enveloped her body. Throwing her right arm out to the side, her aura burst off of her body and reflected every laser blast as it reached her, sending each one in a random direction with some even destroying a few training bots.

* * *

"Reporting for duty, sir."

"What's your name?"

"Private Squesh, sir."

"You're in the Frieza Force now, so try not to displease Lord Frieza out there."

* * *

Squesh disappeared and reappeared around the training room, dodging blast after blast, before she leapt up into the air and smashed apart another training bot with a dive-kick.

* * *

Out of the smoke, Squesh flew, dressed in similar battle armor to Captain Ginyu, but without the Ginyu Force logo, with a blue scouter over her left eye and tight white gloves on her arms and white boots with dark yellow tips on her feet. She reappeared behind a blue alien soldier shooting wildly in a frenzied panic and snapped his neck as her fellow Frieza Force comrades rushed out from cover. She turned around as a volley of blasts flew at her.

* * *

Squesh raised her right arm as a volley of training bot lasers flew at her. Each bolt came to an immediate stop as a skin-close purple aura appeared around Squesh once again. She had used her psycho power to stop them dead in their tracks. With a snap of her fingers each bolt flew back in the opposite direction and destroyed the cluster of training bots that had fired them.

* * *

It was dark, the lights of the dropship bay off as it breached the atmosphere of a planet: turbulence shaking the ship relentlessly.

"Hey, how long you served?"

"2 empirical years." Squesh answered.

"Any family serve?"

"My two brothers."

"I've met a few Psychosians in my time, what's their names?"

"They're dead." Squesh informed. "On a cold and cruel morning, under a burning sky, my brother Jiuce took a blast to the head. Never even got to say goodbye. Very next year, got a letter from my brother Watt. It was signed by a Sergeant Melo, I knew I'd never see him again." The lights turned on, giving the bay a dim red glow.

"Hey, we're all brothers-in-blood now." Appule put his hand on her left shoulder pad. Squesh let out a small smile.

* * *

Squesh punched through a training bot before blasting the bot directly behind it to pieces and then using a snap vanish to dodge a blast from behind and then reappear behind the bot that had fired at her to smash it into the ground with both fists clamped together. Another blast grazed her left cheek, Squesh immediately landing back on the ground and wiping the fresh crimson blood from her cheek away. Squesh dashed forward.

* * *

"You got your squad out of that city without a single casualty. Just as we went to bomb it as well. Your squad is also the only squad who came back. Hmm, you've been a daredevil on every mission we've sent you out on and yet you're still here... Hmm, you're in for a promotion, lass."

* * *

Squesh fell to her knees, wiping the blood from her lip as she struggled to get up, her left eye closed and her body battered and bruised. She had destroyed the last of the training bots. The gravity room's lights returned to their natural color as Squesh stumbled back onto her feet.

"Training session successful, gravity returning to normal."

"Override." Squesh frowned. "Set gravity to 250 times Earth gravity. Add 15 more bots."

"Understood. Settings inputted." The room went red again. "Session begins in 3... 2... 1. Commence session."

"Arrrrghhhhh!" Squesh powered up, a wild blue aura engulfing her body as training bot after training bot flew into the gravity room from the ceiling. Squesh flew forward, pulling back her left arm and clenching her hand into a fist.

* * *

"We're pinned down, damn it. Any reinforcements coming?" One Frieza Force soldier grated their teeth after firing a series of blasts from his arm cannon and then jumping back behind cover.

"We're toast, face it." His comrade replied whilst ducking down to avoid fire. A group of rocks flew over their heads and then into the enemy forces approaching the two, crushing each native soldier. Squesh landed on the debris the two cowered behind, her arms folded.

"We weren't expecting special forces..."

"That's the point." Squesh answered, looking ahead as enemy reinforcements charged towards her. "Make yourselves useful and get out of here before I use you as projectiles next."

"Yes, ma'am!" The Frieza Force soldiers saluted Squesh before turning around and running off. Squesh unfolded her arms as her eyes glowed with power.

"I hate pointless deaths..." The Psychosian remarked before blasting off toward the approaching soldiers.

* * *

Squesh created a purple energy barrier around herself to destroy all incoming blasts from the training bots before falling to her knees and then collapsing as her barrier faded away. Squesh slammed her fist into the ground, denting the cold metal floor before pushing herself back up onto her feet.

"Damn it..."

* * *

"Hey, old man, you hear me? I said surrender, your village has been taken."

"Hmm, how unfortunate... The conquered becomes a tool to conquer others."

"Humph, better to be a conquered then to be killed." Squesh retorted.

"Every tool has its expiry date. Every tool can be replaced."

"Just get out there and greet your new overlord, there's no honor in killing civilians."

"Such a shame to see a... good soul used for bad. Will you help an old man up?"

"Grrgh. Fine." Squesh stepped forward. "There. Now walk. Hey, what's..." As the alien man grabbed Squesh's hand a white aura overtook her.

"I knew it. Your path is different from the others. Use this gift wisely, think upon my words, the gateway to your true potential has been unlocked." The old man smiled and fell, Squesh instinctively caught him. "A proud warrior does not bow down." His eyes closed, his heart had stopped. Squesh was left speechless, still holding the dead man up.

* * *

"I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH YET!" Her wild blue aura returned. "POWER! I NEED MORE POWER!" Her aura doubled in size and ripped pieces of the floor out of the ground as it created a torrent of wind around Squesh. "AAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!" Squesh's nails dug into her palms as she floated up off of the ground and a skin-close purple aura enveloped her body as her wild blue energy aura twisted and turned around her body. One by one the training bots in the gravity room began to explode as Squesh's psycho power went out of control. "AAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!" Her pupils disappeared for a split-second as the gravity room shook. "FRIEEEEEZAAAAAA! FRIIIIEEEEEEZAAAA!"

"Training session successful, gravity returning to normal."

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!" Squesh landed back on the ground, fell to her knees and slammed both her fists into the ground two times in a row. The lights returned to normal and the gravity room powered down. Squesh's auras faded and she remained motionless in the middle of the room. A chilling laugh rung through her head. Squesh stood up and unclenched her fists. The room was quiet now. She turned to leave and walked out, grabbing her towel and small bag of Senzus on the way out and silently rubbing her brow before slinging her towel over her shoulder. The automatic door closed behind Squesh and the room went dark.

* * *

Squesh walked down the hallway, heading to the locker room as Beat caught up to her, his Saiyan tail waving behind the boy as he walked beside his Psychosian friend and fellow Time Patroller. Squesh remained silent. Beat rested his head in his arms and continued to walk alongside Squesh with a smile. He looked up to Squesh and she let slip a small smile. Beat laughed. She patted him on the head and the two continued along down the hallway.


End file.
